


Only A Little Loss Of Blood

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Atlantis, Breakfast in Bed, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Molly, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jokes In Poor Taste, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mentioned Angelus (BtVS), Mentioned Hugh Culbert, Mentioned John Constantine, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Near Death Experiences, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Vampire Bites, Worried Leonard McCoy, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After an encounter with the vampire Angelus, Molly wakes up at home the next morning.





	Only A Little Loss Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I was involved in [an amazing thread](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/saveatlantisic/938576.html) in the roleplaying game that this series is based on, and as it is my last thread ever in the game I felt it should be commemorated in the series. **Dreamin** gave me the McMolly prompt " _Do I smell breakfast or is that the house burning down?_ " and I felt it was perfect for a morning after brush with death.

She felt so drained, so tired. She had been up long into the night in the hospital ward, talking to the various people in the military branch about the exact location of Angelus’s hideout, and their conversation as he took her captive, brief as it was. Hugh said Leonard was absolutely not allowed to take care of her and while it had been amusing watching someone Leonard had known before that wasn’t _actually_ among his crewmates boss him around, she really wanted to just get back to the apartment with Mary and Rosie and make sure they were fine and sleep.

Blood loss, even less than a liter, would apparently make one very sleepy. She was just used to blood loss killing people, herself.

That thought snapped her wide awake. Angelus could have very easily killed her the night before. She’d had a cross around her neck, holy water in her trouser pocket and her throwing knives in her ankle holster, and all she’d managed to do was use the knives to escape imprisonment. She was useless.

The smell of cranberry and orange woke her up and she saw that Leonard was carrying in a tray with a steaming cup of coffee, scones and a damn near full English. "Do I smell breakfast or is that the flat burning down?" 

He grinned at her as she reached up to stretch before pulling her hand to her neck and wincing. “You okay?” he asked.

“Other than losing half a liter of blood and my wrists and ankles being sore, I suppose I am,” she said. “It could have been worse.”

“Trust me, worse was running through my mind all last night. I ended up going to Jim’s tower and letting him drag me up to that magical rooftop of his so I could yell for a while.”

“I didn’t even notice you’d left,” she said, blinking.

“I know you aren’t the lightest sleeper, but a vampire bit you,” he said, setting the tray down next to their bed and sitting next to her. “I saw the blood he left. I knew it couldn’t have killed you, but it scared me shitless.”

She sat up more and opened her arms to him and embraced him tightly. He pulled her out from under the covers and settled her onto his lap, nuzzling her hair slightly. “Leonard, I’m safe. He just wanted to bait the people trying to recapture him. And knowing that team, I’m sure he’s back in custody. Why, I bet right now John’s having fun doing his magic thing and resouling a vampire. Or perhaps they roped the Winchester brothers into it. That must be a new experience for them.”

“No jokes,” he said, trying to bite back a chuckle. “Can you do me a favor, though?”

“Anything,” she said, pulling back to look at him and brush the hair away from his face.

“Let someone walk you back and forth from the police department if you’re out after dark again?”

She nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Good.” He kissed her softly and after a moment she set her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being close again. She could have lost it all if the bastard’s whims had gone another way, but she was lucky. So very lucky. And she knew that.


End file.
